


keeping secrets

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Jonsa Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: Sansa has a secret to tell Jon, but it might not be under the best circumstances.(written for day sixteen of the jonsa countdown - celebration)





	keeping secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the episode  
> jesus christ

Sansa pours another cup of wine with laughter on her lips.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’ve had a lot to drink tonight,” says Jon.

“We’re celebrating, Jon. Cheer up.” She grins and raises her cup. The musicians begin a fast northern tune. The hall erupts in cheers as men and women find partners for the dance.

Arya is in the corner, sitting on Gendry’s lap with a mug of ale in her hand and a grin on her face. She spots Sansa and Jon, but makes no move to join them. Bran and Meera are talking to Lord Manderly.

“Jon, are you going to- oh!” Sansa accidentally knocks over a pitcher, which is (lucky for them) nearly empty. The wine splashes against the floor in a crimson puddle. A serving maid hurriedly attends to the mess while Jon pulls Sansa aside.

“I think you need to retire for the evening,” he says.

She huffs indignantly. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m Sansa.” She laughs and pokes his nose. “And you’re brooding!”

He can’t help but to chuckle. “I’ll walk you to your room.” Sansa rolls her eyes, but lets him take her arm. As they go down the halls, they pass a stable boy and a serving maid pressed against the wall, sharing an intimate moment. Jon walks faster.

When they arrive at Sansa’s chambers, she fumbles with her cloak. Reminding himself to stay levelheaded, Jon helps her untie the straps.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asks quietly, with a smile full of drunken bliss. Despite the voice in his head that screams  _no,_ Jon nods.

“You can trust me.”

“I’m in love,” Sansa sighs. “Oh, I’m so in love. He’s just so amazing. He’s brave and strong, and wish I could run my fingers through his hair- oh, he’s got the most handsome dark hair…”

Jon freezes. _Oh no._ “Do you- are you talking about Podrick?”

Sansa bursts out laughing. “Podrick? You think I’m talking about  _Podrick Payne?_  I’m talking about you, idiot! Gods, I can’t wait to see the look on Brienne’s face when I tell her you think I’m in love with Podrick.”

“Please don’t tell Brienne,” says Jon. Suddenly, he realizes what she’s said. “Sansa… are you in love with me?”

She nods, tossing her cloak into the corner and reaching up unpin her hair. “Yes, I thought I was making it obvious. You’re so… so  _dumb,_  sometimes. I love you a lot, Jon. But you have to keep it a secret, promise?”

Dumbstruck, he stares at her as she pokes his nose more seriously.

“You’re drunk. You’re just saying this because you’re drunk.” He sounds as if he’s trying to convince himself more than her.

“I’m not _drunk_ , I’m Sansa, and I’m in love with you!” She tries to stomp her foot, but it ends up as more of a stumble. “Are you going to sleep with me tonight?”

“What?”

“Not like that. Just want you to hold me is all,” says Sansa, pulling him towards her bed. He removes his cloak, jerkin, and boots, and slides under the sheets next to her.

He’s imagined sleeping next to Sansa more times than he can count, but perhaps not under these circumstances.

“You promise to keep this a secret?” she asks, laying her head on his chest.

“I promise.”

“Good. I love you, Jon.”

He waits until she’s fallen asleep to whisper,  _“I love you, too.”_


End file.
